


Coffee Shop Romace

by Gallavich1012



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Ian's just a bit dominant and Mickey loves it, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich1012/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: Frank and Monica opened a coffee shop together decades ago when they were sober and happy. On one of her benders Monica signs over her part of the shop to Fiona and she kicks Frank off, giving Lip and Ian jobs there and letting Debbie and Carl work there part time after school. Mickey and Ian have always know one another but after getting a coffee at the shop every morning Mickey finally gets the courage to ask Ian out. The only problem is Terry Milkovich is a horrible person and can't let any of his children be happy. Will Ian be able to get Mickey out of a shitty home situation? Will Mickey be able to protect Ian from Terry's wrath?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Trevor (Mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Good Morning, Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I, uh, I asked Gallagher out today,” Mickey confessed, blowing the smoke out before looking at his sister’s shocked face._
> 
> _“No shit. Wow,” She smiled, walking over to sit on the bed next to them, making a grabby motion for the cigarette._

“Aye, yo, Fiona, the espresso machine is fucking up again!” Ian yelled from the front of the coffee shop. 

“Son of a bitch, the new one will be here Saturday but what do we do until then? Kinda can’t make coffee without the machine,” Fiona groaned, swiping at her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. 

“You tried hitting the side of it?” 

“Filter basket cleaned?”

“Espresso beans filled?”

“Machine cleaned?” 

Each of the other Gallagher siblings rattled off, walking around the shop doing their own before opening chores. 

“Yep. Went through all the normal steps and nothing. Damn thing doesn’t even wanna turn on,” Ian grumbled, tossing the rag from his shoulder onto the counter. 

“We could make regular coffee, offer it to any customers that show up, still put pastries out and stuff,” Lip suggested with a shrug. 

“Yeah that sounds good, okay keep going with the normal routine we’ll keep open, thanks Lip,” Fiona rubbed his shoulder as she walked back to the kitchen. 

Ian turned around starting the regular coffee they normally kept but making sure to make double since it’s all they would be able to sell. He heard the bell and smiled to himself when he glanced at the clock, knowing who walked in before he even turned around. 

“Good morning, Mickey,” Ian flirted, grinning at the man and leaned his forearms against the counter. 

“Morning, Gallagher,” Mickey scoffed at the flirtatious tone, already pulling out his wallet. 

“Sorry, handsome, machines down so I can’t get you the usual but I can get you a regular cup of coffee,” Ian offered, checking Mickey out as he spoke. 

“If I wanted a regular cup of coffee I’d have made it at home, carrot top,” Mickey rolled his eyes but Ian just laughed. 

“Come on, it’s on the house,” Ian grinned again, watching the man suck on his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, alright,” He nodded, eyeing Ian’s ass, slipping a five dollar bill from his wallet before sliding it back into his pocket. 

“Here ya go, don’t burn your tongue, it’s hot,” Ian winked as he leaned back against the counter sliding the cup towards Mickey. 

“Mm. Thanks,” Mickey hummed, looking around before leaning over the counter so him and Ian were only a few inches apart. 

“Thanks for the coffee, Gallagher,” He smiled, keeping eye contact with Ian as he slipped the bill into his hand. 

“You know you don’t have to tip me for a free drink, right?” Ian chuckled and Mickey shrugged. 

“Consider it a pay back for staring at your ass every time you make my coffee,” Mickey suggested, smiling when Ian let out a full on laugh. 

“As if I don’t know you checkout my ass, Milkovich. But I’ll take the money anyway, I’ve started up a ‘Mickey Tip’ collection,” Ian smiled, his cheeks starting to hurt from the strain. 

“Uh-huh, ginger’s got jokes now, huh?” Mickey rolled his eyes, picking up the coffee and stepping back. 

“Only for you, Milkovich,” Ian straightened up and crossed his arms. 

“Mm. Have a good day, Gallagher, and get your fucking machine fixed,” Mickey called over his shoulder as he walked to the door, turning to exchange a brief wave before letting the door shut behind him. 

“Jesus, when are y’all just gonna bang already?” Lip scoffed, laughing as he walked in from the kitchen. 

“Probably never, since I don’t wanna just  _ bang  _ him,” Ian shrugged, turning around to mess with the espresso machine a bit. 

“Okay, fine. When are you gonna ask him out?” Lip rolled his eyes, pushing up to sit on the counter. 

“I don’t know. Soon. Maybe,” Ian shrugged, turning to look at his brother with crossed arms. 

“Well, what’s stopping you?” Lip asked, clasping his hands between his hanging legs. 

“Probably the fact that he’s a Milkovich and I think his father might literally kill me,” Ian answered, Lip pursed his lips and nodded. 

Terry Milkovich was know all over the south side, not for anything good and definitely not someone you wanted to fuck with. He’d tried many times to get them to run drugs and guns through the coffee shop but they of course always said no, he didn’t take too kindly to the decline but once Fiona took over after kicking Frank off of the lease a few years ago he stopped asking so often, though had it only been Frank in charge the place would have been run into the ground and shut down years go. 

Between Fiona, Lip and Ian they were about to keep it running as well as give Debbie and Carl after school jobs. Not to mention if they were short on grocery money they could always get food from the shop and they could always get booze from The Alibi. 

“Okay, I see your point, but you’re both adults now, you’re eighteen and he’s twenty, Terry can’t do that much damage, right?” Lip asked, reaching into the fridge next to him and pulled out a Gatorade. 

“I don’t know if I want to chance it. Things are fun between Mickey and me, I don’t know if I could start a relationship with him and then have it taken away if Terry decided to be an asshole,” Ian shrugged and Lip nodded again but he honestly did understand where his brother was coming from. 

“I just want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy and from what I can tell Mickey makes you happy,” Ian couldn’t help but smile at his brother but neither got to say anything else before the bell rang and the door opened. 

“Mickey, you’re back, what’s wrong? Coffee burned your tongue?” Ian laughed as Mickey walked up to the counter. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. You’re so hilarious, Gallagher. One time. It was one time,” Mickey mocked with a fake laugh. 

“Well then, what’s up?” Ian asked, checking Mickey out like he knew the man always did to him, grinning when the tips of his ears turned pink. 

“I wanted to give you this, my cell is on the back. Wanted to see if you’d want to meet up for lunch one day,” Mickey offered genuinely, sliding a business card across the counter. Ian was surprised, only because it was the first time Mickey seemed nervous about, well, anything and because there was no partially offensive nickname thrown in. 

“I’ve gotta get going though or I’ll be late, but, uh, let me know,” Mickey smiled, turning away and practically forcing himself not to run out before Ian could answer. 

“Well, I guess you don’t have to worry about asking him out,” Lip smirked, watching his brother look at the card in his hand. 

“Heh. Yeah, I guess not. I should take him up on the offer, right?” Ian asked, looking up at his brother. 

“Yes!” Ian nearly jumped when all of his siblings chorused their agreement for him to contact Mickey. 

“Okay, okay, jeeze,” He laughed, sliding the card into his apron, and despite his cheeks literally hurting he still couldn’t stop smiling. 

-

“Mandy, you in here- oh, for Christ’s sake!” Mickey shouted, turning around as quick as he entered the room. 

“What the fuck man!” Kenyatta yelled back, pulled the sheet around his waist. 

“I need to talk to my fuckin’ sister, you got a problem?” Mickey asked, back still to the couple as they moved to get dressed. 

“What the fuck ever,” Kenyatta mumbled, glaring at the other man’s back. 

“I’m coming, Mickey, let me get dressed. I’ll meet you in your room,” Mandy called timidly, Mickey bit back a scoff but walked away anyway, sitting on his bed and lighting up a cigarette. A door slammed and a few seconds later he heard a pair of bare feet padding towards his room.

“Sorry I interrupted your fuckin’,” Mickey half ass apologized, taking a drag of the cigarette. 

“What’s up?” She asked, walking further into the room with crossed arms. 

“I, uh, I asked Gallagher out today,” Mickey confessed, blowing the smoke out before looking at his sister’s shocked face. 

“No shit. Wow,” She smiled, walking over to sit on the bed next to them, making a grabby motion for the cigarette. 

“Well, yeah, kinda. Gave him my business card with my cell number on the back. Told him I wanted to take him out to lunch one day,” Mickey nodded, taking the cigarette back, hoping to settle his nerves that had been going haywire since giving the stupid card to the boy. 

“I mean that’s great though, it’s progress from you pining after him like a puppy just visiting at work to check his ass out,” Mandy teased, bumping their shoulders together. 

“What if he doesn’t call? What if I made a total ass of myself? If he doesn’t call I’ll never go back there,” Mickey inhaled the cigarette deeply, his voice shaking as he spoke. 

“You’re freaking yourself out. It’s so obvious you two really like each other. Plus according to Lip he talks about you a lot and looks forward to seeing you every morning,” Mandy grinned, plucking the cigarette from between his fingers again. 

“Really, you’re just now telling me this,” He glared at her, pinching her arm and taking the cigarette back. 

“Oh, hush. I was waiting for you to make your move cause I knew you’d be all nervous and shit,” Mandy grumbled, rubbing her thigh where he pinched her. 

“So, he talks about me to his brother?” Mickey asked after a minute, putting out the cigarette and looking down at his hands. 

“More like tortures them talking about you,” Mandy laughed, bumping their shoulders again, “Look, don’t sell yourself short. The guy likes you a lot, he’ll call.” 

“Thanks Mandy. Well, I gotta get going, I got a job on the other side of town. Iggy and Joey are meeting me, probably gonna be out late,” Mickey stood up, giving her a half hug. 

“Alright, I’m going over to the Gallagher’s if you want me to deliver any love letters,” Mandy smirked, laughing when he pushed her forehead back and made her fall onto the bed. 

“Shut up, Mandy,” He called over his shoulder, flipping her off but he was smiling the whole way out the door. 


	2. Fuck Me, Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Look, Tony, you’re still a bit new when it comes to handling my dad. This is the first and probably won’t be the last time Frank has crashed into the side of a building and almost killed himself,” She answered, shrugging again as she pulled her sweater tighter around her body._

“Iggy, what the fuck, man. I told you- okay, look, instead of freaking out I’m gonna tell you one more goddamn time. Those crates go over there with dads shit,” Mickey ground out just about ready to punch his brother in the face. Cursing under his breath he turned away walking around the truck just as his phone started ringing from an unknown caller. 

“What the fuck do you want? I’m not in the mood to buy whatever you're selling,” Mickey snapped into the phone. 

_ “Well, then it’s a good thing I’m not trying to sell you anything,”  _ Mickey froze hearing that voice, cursing himself internally for answering that way and not thinking it could be Ian calling him. 

“Oh, shit, Gallagher, sorry about that. Work is just a bit stressful today,” Mickey apologized, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

_ “No, that’s okay, I get it. But, uh, I was actually calling to take you up on that offer for lunch and see if we could actually turn it into dinner. At my place. I’ll have the house to myself Saturday evening. How’s lasagna sound?”  _ Ian grinned to himself, shifting against the pillows on his bed. 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds nice. And, uh, lasagna sounds great. Want me to bring anything?” Mickey asked, feeling like a dud for not matching Ian’s sexy flirtatious tone. 

_ “No, just you and your beautiful self,”  _ Mickey paused at that, feeling the tips of his ears heat up with the rest of his body, no one and he literally meant no one, had ever called him beautiful and he quite honestly didn’t know how to feel about it.

_ “Enjoy the rest of your day, Mick,”  _ Ian laughed, the nickname catching him off guard and he couldn’t even say goodbye before Ian was hanging up. 

“Fuck me, man,” Mickey breath, looking around, the temptation to slam his fist against the side of the truck was strong but he held back, quickly saving Ian’s number before pulling up his messages. 

_ To: Ian  _

_ From: Mickey _

_ Man, I swear I’m not usually that boring. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening  _

Mickey hit send, silencing his phone before shoving it into his pocket. Telling his brothers to hurry the fuck up before shoving them in the car and speeding off down the road. 

-

Ian laid in neck, chuckling for a moment as he read over the message from Mickey. He hadn’t meant to fluster the poor guy but gosh was it cute listening to his voice shake and knowing the tips of his ears probably turned pink like they normally did when Ian complimented him. 

_ To: Mickey _

_ From: Ian  _

_ No worries, beautiful. I also didn’t think you were boring, I quite like the way you sound when you're flustered, but I decided to let you go so you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.  _

Ian sent the message just as Fiona was yelling that dinner was ready. He grinned to himself, god, he was doing a lot of smiling today. Standing up he tossed the phone on the bed before jogging down the stairs. 

“So did you get in touch with Mickey?” Lip asked, scooping spaghetti from the pan in front of them and Ian realized everyone at the table was staring at him. 

“Uh, yeah. I invited him over for dinner Saturday since I’ll have the house to myself,” Ian shrugged trying not to make it seem like a big deal but he was honestly really fucking excited. 

“Alright, we’ll be sure to stay out extra late,” Fiona wiggled her eyebrows and Ian laughed again. 

“Uh-huh. Thanks,” He rolled his eyes, filling his own plate and vaguely wondering if the man in question had texted him back. 

A banging on the front door had them all turning quickly, Fiona gesturing for them to stay at the table before hurrying to the front door and grabbing the bat. 

“Tony? Jesus, why you beating on the door like that?” Fiona asked, opening the door. 

“Hey, uh, it’s about Frank. He’s in the hospital,” Tony explained, waiting for some kind of reaction. 

“Oh, okay. Well, I guess we’ll have a calm house for a few days,” She shrugged, crossing her arms when Tony raised a questioning brow at her. 

“No, Fiona, he’s hurt pretty bad. Crashed a car into the side of a building, almost killed himself,” Tony exasperated, not quite understanding why Fiona wasn’t worried. 

“Look, Tony, you’re still a bit new when it comes to handling my dad. This is the first and probably won’t be the last time Frank has crashed into the side of a building and almost killed himself,” She answered, shrugging again as she pulled her sweater tighter around her body.

“Well, okay then, I guess. Have a good evening,” Tony offered a small wave still looking quite confused as he turned to leave. 

“Hey, Tony. A little word of advice, best not to take anything Frank does or says too seriously,” Fiona called after him, closing the door when the officer nodded in acknowledgment. 

“What was that about?” Debbie asked when Fiona got back to the table. 

“Tony, here to inform us that Frank is in the hospital, again. For crashing a car into a building, again. And almost killed himself, again,” Fiona rolled her eyes taking a bite of her spaghetti. 

“Jesus, the man has got to be like immortal or something,” Carl laughed, stabbing at a meatball on his plate. 

“He’s got good luck from something, not quite sure where it all came from-“

“Or when his bad karma is gonna set it,” Fiona snorted, cutting Lip off. 

“I mean you’re not wrong about that. We probably inherited his bad karma,” Ian said but none of them could deny the fact that they most definitely inherited Frank’s bad karma. 

The rest of dinner was spent talking about everyone’s day after work. Debbie has girl issues with her friends, Carl’s trying to get this girl to like him, Lips college and his boy so secret crush on Mandy, then Fiona and Ian with the coffee shop and how there were bitchy customers all day because they couldn’t get their coffee. Making his way back to his room after dinner Ian settled in bed pulling the blanket over his head and smiling when he realized he had a message from Mickey. 

_ To: Ian _

_ From: Mickey  _

_ Flustered? Yes. Uncomfortable? No. And if you keep calling me beautiful you’re gonna give me an inflated ego.  _

A bit of pain shot through Ian’s cheek, the message making him smile a big goofy smile because he can just picture the big bad Mickey Milkovich blushing at being called beautiful. 

And that was definitely something he wanted to see more often. 


	3. Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ian was pacing the kitchen, cursing under his breath and holding his hand like it had been hurt._
> 
> _“Hey, tough guy, you know you’re supposed to use a mitt when you take something out of the oven,” Mickey grinned._

“Doors open!” Ian yelled from the kitchen at the loud knock on the front door. 

“Ian?” 

“Mandy?” Ian questioned, turning away from the stove and into the living room doorway. 

“Wow, goin’ all out for tonight, huh?” She grinned looking around the kitchen and checking out his outfit. 

“Uh, yeah. Wanted it to be nice,” He gave her a half nervous smile. 

“Don’t be nervous. You look nice and he’s just as excited about tonight. He should be here soon, and said something about stopping to grab beer. I’m just here because Lip asked me to grab something before meeting him at the library,” Mandy explained, reaching out to rub his arm comfortingly. 

“Well, help yourself, I’m almost finished here,” Ian gestured to the stairs, pulling the rag from over his shoulder and adjusting the dark green button up he was wearing. After a few minutes Mandy came back down and said goodbye, kissing his cheek on the way out. 

“Hey, Mick,” Mandy smiled, bounding down the steps of the Gallagher home. 

“Anyone home?” Mickey asked, knowing that probably sounded like a stupid question. 

“Other than your lover boy, no. Everyone’s out tonight and according to Lip, staying out extra late to give you two some privacy,” She winked, kissing his cheek like she had Ian’s, laughing when he pulled away feigning disgust.

“He seem nervous?” Mickey asked after a second, staring at the door of the house. 

“Yeah, he does, but the good kind of nervous. He cooked for you and everything,” Mandy said, bumping his shoulder, walking away before he could procrastinate going inside any longer. 

Mickey walked up the stairs, smiling when he heard a slew of muffled curses through the door and the smell of lasagna cooking. Pushing the door open he walked in without any invitation but he was glad he didn’t wait because then he would miss the way Ian was pacing the kitchen, cursing under his breath and holding his hand like it had been hurt. 

“Hey, tough guy, you know you’re supposed to use a mitt when you take something out of the oven,” Mickey grinned, laying his jacket over the back of the couch and watching Ian spin around. 

“Mickey,” He breathed a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Lemme see,” He walked closer to Ian, setting the six pack of beer on the counter and wrapping his hand around Ian’s wrist.

“Damn, you burned it pretty bad, Gallagher, first aid kit?” Mickey asked, looking up at Ian, netting eyes that had been waiting for him to look up. 

“Uh, yeah, upstairs bathroom under the sink,” He nodded, realizing this is the closest his whole body had been to Mickey since meeting him. 

“Here, run your hand under some cool water while I run up there,” Mickey led him over to the sink, testing the water temperature with his own hand, holding Ian’s wrist in place when he hissed and tried to pull back, only letting go when the initial burn wore off. 

Mickey checked Ian out, getting a perfect view of his side profile while he was staring at his hand intently under the cool water. He shook his head pulling away from the taller boy and heading up the stairs. The bathroom was easy enough to find and the first aid kit was right where Ian said it was. He opened it up making sure it had everything he needed before grabbing a folded up rag off the shelf and heading back down stairs. 

“Alright, tough guy, let me see,” Mickey walked over, setting the kit on the counter, turning the water off and holding the rag under Ian’s burned hand as he turned him back around. 

“Hurts?” He asked popping open the first aid kit and plucking out the burn cream. 

“Yeah, I mean I’ve had worse but something about it catching you off guard makes it hurt a little extra,” Ian answered, cringing a bit when Mick started spreading the cream over his palm. 

“That’s cause it’s not just pain anymore it’s wounded pride cause you were caught off guard,” Mickey teased, glancing up at Ian. 

“My pride is only wounded because you had to witness me being a baby,” Ian rolled his eyes but his tone was just as playful. 

“Mm. You can make it up to me tough guy. But for now, let me wrap this hand and we can dig into that lasagna, yeah?” He asked, leaning much closer than necessary to grab the ace bandage from the kit making Ian’s breath hitch. 

“Yeah,” Was all Ian could manage to answer with a small nod, leaning into Mickey for a second before he pulled back and started wrapping the burned hand. 

“Alright, I’m starving,” Mickey announced after securing the bandage, his fingers rubbing briefly at Ian’s wrist before turning and grabbing two beers off the counter. 

“Holy shit, this is good,” Ian smiled as Mickey spoke around a mouth full of lasagna and garlic bread. 

“Thanks, it’s like one of the only real dishes I know how to cook,” Ian laughed, taking a swig of his beer. 

“Well, lucky for you I know how to cook more than lasagna so we can switch it up sometimes. I’ll even teach you a thing or two,” Mickey winked, Ian’s heart jumped in his chest, so this wasn’t a one time thing, Mickey wanted to see him again. 

“So, I gotta ask,” Ian started, waiting for Mickey to look at him before continuing, “Should I be expecting Terry Milkovich to try and kill me after night?” 

“Man, fuck off,” Mickey scoffed picking up his beer. 

“I’m serious,” Ian responded but despite his seriousness he laughed. 

“In all honesty, I don’t know, man. My pop, he hates gay guys, you know. I told him I liked dudes, he beat the shut out of me and we never talked about it again. This is my first date with a guy, so, I don’t know if he might try to kill you. He might try to kill me,” Mickey explained and Ian nodded reaching out to rest his uninjured hand on the other man’s wrist. 

“Well, just know I think it’s worth it, if your dad wants to kill me for trying to be with you,” Ian dropped his voice down, leaning over a bit and looking at Mickey, glancing at his lips then back at his eyes. 

“Fuck, Gallagher, come here,” Mickey breathed, staring at Ian for a second before leaning in quick to press their lips together in a hot heated kiss. 

And the thing is Ian meant it. There was something about Mick that just pulled him in. He wanted to know the other man, take him on dates, get to know him, be his friend and his lover. The best part is he was almost positive Mickey felt the same way, especially if the way he was moaning into Ian’s mouth was any indication. 

“Wanna head upstairs? Finish dinner later?” Ian asked, pulling away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Mickey’s. 

“Yeah. Fuck yeah,” 


	4. A Gallagher & A Milkovich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“A Gallagher being a big ol’ softie for a Milkovich. Never thought I’d see the day,” Mickey let out a breathless chuckle, licking over his bottom nervously._

“Ian,” Mickey breathed, his hands fisted in the front of his button up. 

They had made it upstairs to the room that was technically Lip’s but in exchange for agreeing to change the sheets his brother agreed to let him use the room for the night. They were kneeled on the bed facing each other, and Ian nearly had him turning into a gooey moaning mess before Mickey stopped him. 

“Yeah, Mickey?” Ian asked, goosebumps spreading on his skin when he realized that was the first time Mickey had ever said his name and boy did he like the way his name sounded coming from the other man. 

“I’ve, um, I’ve never done this before,” Mickey answered, sheepishly, eyes glancing down at the hand running slowly down his bare chest. 

“Sex in general or sex with another man?” Ian asked but Mickey still wouldn’t look back at him. 

“Sex with another man,” 

“Hey,” Ian started tilting his head up with a finger under the man’s chin, “Look at me. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, and we don’t have to have sex if your not ready for that, there’s plenty of other things we can do.” 

“Gallagher being a big ol’ softie for Milkovich. Never thought I’d see the day,” Mickey let out a breathless chuckle, licking over his bottom nervously. 

“I’m serious, we can do anything you want or nothing at all, I just want you to be comfortable,” Ian promised, hands still running over Mickey’s torso, soft lips meeting his own in a slow kiss. 

“I want you,” Mickey whispered against his lips. 

“You trust me?” Ian asked softly. 

“It’s probably crazy that I’m gonna say yes, but I do trust you,” Mickey nodded, shifting so their bodies were flush. 

“Well then, lay back and let me take care of you,” Ian’s voice was low but firm and demanding, making Mickey’s stomach tighten in the best way possible. 

Mickey let Ian lay him back against the pillows, sharing a kiss before he sat up, checking out Mickey’s body and unbuttoning his shirt before slipping it off his shoulders. Smirking to himself, Ian watched Mickey’s hooded eyes follow his hands as they snapped the belt from the loops on his jeans and reached for Mickey’s. Unbuttoning the jeans, Ian watched the man for a moment, making sure he was still okay before pulling off the pants and underwear leaving him completely bare. 

“Fuck, you really are beautiful,” Ian looked over Mickey’s body in awe, taking in every single detail from the way the tips of his ears turned pink to the way his thighs felt when he ran his hands over them. 

“Gotta stop callin’ me that, man, gonna turn me into a pile of mush,” Mickey teased, running his hands over muscular biceps, but he was still breathless and that made Ian smile knowing he was the one reducing the tough man into exactly what he said, a pile of mush.

“Nah, I quite like having you like this,” Ian grinned, leaning down to kiss Mickey, groaning quietly when he felt a set of hands unbuttoning his jeans, slipping in and rubbing his cock through his jeans. 

“Jesus, Mick,” Ian breathed, eyes fluttering closed. It felt way too good to have Mickey’s hand on his cock better than his own and definitely better than some random hookup. 

“Take your fuckin’ pants off, Gallagher,” Mickey smirked, pulling his hand away, licking into Ian’s mouth as he spread his legs to make room for the man. 

They laid there for a minute kissing, touching, stroking, licking, biting, and caressing any skin they could reach. Mickey reveling in the weight of Ian’s body pressing him down into the bed and Ian taking in the way Mickey felt under him. He pushed up onto his knees, causing the legs next to him to spread further, and reached into the dresser drawer where he’d stashed some lube in the hopes this would happen tonight.

“Cocky much?” Mickey asked, Ian shuddering when fingertips ghosted over his ribs. 

“Not cocky, just prepared,” Ian shook his head, kissing Mickey’s lips, adjusting the sheet around their bodies only getting a hum in response. 

“You ever jack a guy off? Had a guy Jack you off?” Ian asked, rolling his hips so their cocks rubbed together. 

“Oh, shit,” Mickey’s forehead pressed against Ian’s shoulder, watching their cocks slide against one another, “Jacked and blew a couple guys, never had any do it to me though.” 

“Well, I’m honored to be your first,” Ian whispered against his ear, earning him a keening mewl and a hand pulling his hair. 

Ian grabbed the lube, popping the cap and squeezing some onto his cock, smirking when some dripped onto Mickey’s dick and he moaned. He spread the lube over both of their cocks listening to the way Mickey was groaning into his shoulder when he slid their cocks together again. 

“Ian,” Mickey moaned, fingertips digging into Ian’s back harshly but he didn’t mind.

Kissing the corner of his mouth, Ian wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, giving an experimental tug, groaning at the moan that left Mickey’s mouth. 

“Holy fuck, that feels good,” Mickey cursed as Ian picked up a steady pace on their cocks. 

“Fuck, yeah, it does,” Ian agreed, sliding his tongue against Micky’s without kissing him. 

Ian really didn’t think he would ever get tired of this, feeling Mickey under him, tasting him, touching him, listening to his moans. He arched up, hips jerking as he gripped Ian’s shoulders. 

“Need more,” Mickey nearly whimpered, but if he was ever asked he would deny it with everything in him. 

“More? Tell me what you want,” Ian demanded, pumping their cocks a bit faster. 

“Oh- oh, fuck. More, just more. I wanna feel you. You- you’re fingers,” Mickey manages to gasp out between deep breaths moans that made Ian’s cock jump. 

The half second Ian pulled away to grab the lube again he thought Mickey might punch him from the look on his face. 

“No need to get angry, baby, I promise I’m gonna take real good care of you,” Ian grabbed their cocks tight, shifting so he could comfortably slide his hand between them, sliding the slick digits along Mickey’s ass. 

“Ian-“

“Sh,” Ian kissed him, pushing a single finger in, surprised to meet little to no resistance, only a sweet moan against his mouth. 

He pumped their cocks and his hand at the same slow steady pace, lifting up enough to watch the man below him. Face twisted up in pleasure, jaw slack as he moaned and his hands gripping the sheets under him. Ian couldn’t stop himself from leaning down a licking at the light sheen of sweat from Mickey’s neck, planting soft kisses in the same spot to distract to man when he pushed another finger in. 

“I’m not gonna last,” Mickey looked at him with a pleading list filled eyes and a slight question there. That look sent a shock through Ian and with the risk of getting punched he decided to try something. 

“Well, you’re not gonna cum until I give you permission,” Ian’s voice was demanding and Mickey took it for what it was, moaning instead of pushing him off like Ian though he would. 

“Yes, sir,” Mickey answered, practically shaking under Ian, the answer nearly making him cum right then. 

“You want me to make you cum, baby?” Ian asked, pulling his dick out of his hand so he was only stroking Mickey now. 

“Yes, sir, please,” Mickey whined, hands still grasping the sheets in an attempt to keep himself grounded. 

“Relax,” Ian breathed, breathing heavily, though he was quite sure Mickey heard him. So instead he sped up his hands, stroking and fingering him faster, smirking when he hit Mickey’s prostate and he practically screamed Ian’s name. 

“That’s it, baby. So good. You’re taking me so fucking good,” Ian praised, thrusting his dick against Mickey’s thigh when the man under him moaned at the praise. 

“You wanna cum? You ready?” Ian asked, watching Mickey’s nod quickly against the pillow. 

Ian speeds his hand up, listening to the moans and cries get louder and loud and just when he thought Mickey was gonna come he pulled away all together. The smaller body under him jumping as he was forced back from the edge only to have Ian’s hands back on him immediately. 

“Come on, Mickey, come for me,” Ian ordered and Mickey coming hard, biting into Ian’s shoulder to muffle his scream, hands coming up to claw at his back and a few tears falling from his eyes was enough to have Ian coming all over his thigh. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Mickey panted, his body going limp under Ian. 

“Holy fucking shit is right,” Ian agreed, kissing Mickey’s temple before rolling onto the bed next to him but staying close. 

“Fuck, man, how the hell did you make me cry?” Mickey asked with a chuckle swiping at his cheeks with the back of his hand. 

“What? You’ve never cried from an orgasm before?” Ian asked, getting a look from Mick that clearly read ‘really Gallagher?’.

“If that’s what an orgasm feels like I don’t think I’ve ever had one,” Mickey confessed, taking a deep breath before rolling on his side to face Ian. 

“I can give you another one,” Ian grinned, pulling Mickey closer. 

“Slow down, I don’t think I can handle that again tonight,” Mickey laughed, resting a hand against Ian’s chest. 

“Okay, fine, not tonight but anytime you want it all you gotta do is ask,” Then Ian was kissing him slow and sweet and Mickey thought he might start crying again. 

“Alright, can we go finish dinner now?” Mickey asked, rubbing his nose against Ian’s jaw line. 

“Yeah, let’s go,”   
  



	5. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Ian, take a breath, man. Look, I’m gonna drop a bombshell on you and we can discuss it later, but I have a son about Liam’s age. I can handle looking after him, but if you want I can bring him by the shop since I was planning on coming there anyway,” Mickey offered calmly, he didn’t want Ian to freak out or worry._
> 
> _“Yeah, Mick. That would be really great actually,” Ian let out a shaky breath and could hear who he thought was Fiona in the background asking about Liam._

“Ian. Ian, wake up,” Lip called, holding back his laugh when both Ian and Mickey jumped awake. 

“Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep but Fiona just got to the shop, espresso machine just got delivered and she had to tear the delivery guy a new one because it was late but she says she needs your help,” Lip explained, turning his back to the two as he pulled off his shirt and put on a different one. 

“Okay, I’m coming. You working today?” Ian asked Lip, running his fingers through Mickey’s soft hair, watching him doze off again. 

“Yeah, only half a day though, got classes this evening. Meet you down stairs,” Lip called over his shoulder, pulling the door shut behind him. 

“Good morning,” Ian smiled, pecking Mickey’s lips softly a few times before the kiss was returned. 

“Mm. Good morning,” He smiled back, eyes still closed, but shifting his naked body closer to Ian’s. 

“I gotta head to work, you gonna stop by for a coffee?” Ian asked, eyes falling shut when soft lips started kissing his neck and a thigh came up to rest on his hip. 

“Mm-hm,” Mickey nodded, nipping at the skin of his throat when Ian’s hand slid over his leg, “I do have to do a run for my dad though, so I might be gone for a day or two.” 

“Come see me when you get back?” Ian asked hoping the answer was yes because he definitely needed more time with Mickey. 

“I will definitely come see you when I get back,” Mickey answered, tucking his face against Ian’s neck breathing in his scent until Ian pushed him back gently and started getting dressed. 

“Is it okay if I sleep here a bit til I gotta get up?” Mickey asked, setting an alarm on his phone. 

“Sure, no ones gonna be home, but this is Lip’s bed, mine is just down the hall if you wanna sleep there instead,” Ian leaned over kissing him and Mickey was so tempted to pull him back into bed but fought the urge. 

“See you in a bit!” Ian called before jogging down the stairs. 

Mickey laid in bed a minute smiling to himself like a love struck teenage girl but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He sat up scooting to the edge of the bed before collecting his clothes, not bothering to get dressed and made his way to the room at the end of the hall. He crawled into Ian’s bed sighing at the way it smelled just like him. He thought back to their night together, it couldn’t have been any more perfect. 

He’d never felt this way about a guy before, hell, he’d never felt this way for anyone. The way Ian looked at him, talked to him, touched him, held him, even the way he was so understanding about not wanting to fuck but still made the best out of the situation. All of those things made Mickey feel like he was flying, like he actually mattered, like he was a person and not just a south side thug. 

He knew Terry would find out about him and Ian eventually, and he knew it wouldn’t be good. It was a very real possibility his dad would hurt them both, probably hurt Ian real bad and kill Mickey or he would just make their lives together a living hell. But what Ian said last night Mickey couldn’t have agreed more, it was worth it. Ian was worth it and apparently he thought Mickey was worth it even though he wasn’t sure why. All Mickey knew is that the coffee shop flirting wasn’t enough anymore, he needed to be more than close acquaintances with the red head. Literally the only person who has ever flirted and teased him back instead of cowering away or just looking for a quick fuck. 

Ian was everything he had always wanted. He knew they needed to have the talk about his dad, what happened to him when he was younger, about his son and the boys mother but that was some heavy shit and he just honestly didn’t know how or when to bring it up. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the euphoria that came with finally being with Ian. 

Two hours later Mickey woke up to his alarm, startling a bit when he didn’t realize where he was immediately. He slipped on his boxers, walking out to the bathroom to take a piss. There was a loud cry from downstairs that made Mickey nearly jump out of his skin before he rushed from the bathroom. When he got to the kitchen he realized no one was down there, but there was a screaming baby about his son’s age in a playpen in the living room.

“Hey, buddy, you okay?” Mickey asked, the boy’s cries dying down to soft sniffles when he spotted Mickey walking towards him. 

“Fi, Fi, Fi,” The little boy mumbled, making grabby hands at Mickey and who was he to deny the little monster when he gave him those puppy dog eyes. 

“You wanna call Ian?” Mickey asked, hoping this wasn’t just some random kid. 

“Ian,” The little boy dragged out the syllable of the name and Mickey chuckled walking back up the stairs and gently sitting the boy on Ian’s bed. His cell went to voicemail so he searched for the store's number and called it. 

_ “Gallagher Coffee House, this is Ian, how may I help you?”  _ Ian answered, in a very obviously over exaggerated friendly tone. 

“Hey, there, carrot top,” Mickey grinned into the phone, holding it between his shoulder and cheek as he pulled his jeans on. 

_ “Mickey? Everything okay?”  _ Ian asked, though Mickey didn’t sound upset or anything, it was just weird that he was calling the shop phone.

“Yeah, man. Listen, I tried your cell but you didn’t pick up. I just woke up, there was a screaming baby down stairs but no one else was here. Little guy was calling for FiFi and Ian,” Mickey’s heart thumped in his chest when he heard Ian’s sharp intake of breath.

_ “Holy shit, Liam- Hey, could you please say with him? Frank took off with him and he’s been gone for days, we’ve all been worried as fuck. I can come pick him up-”  _

“Ian, take a breath, man. Look, I’m gonna drop a bombshell on you and we can discuss it later, but I have a son about Liam’s age. I can handle looking after him, but if you want I can bring him by the shop since I was planning on coming there anyway,” Mickey offered calmly, he didn’t want Ian to freak out or worry.

_ “Yeah, Mick. That would be really great actually,”  _ Ian let out a shaky breath and could hear who he thought was Fiona in the background asking about Liam. 

“Of course. He seems perfectly fine by the way. He’s lying in your bed right now, but we're gonna head there in just a few minutes okay? I’ll swing by my house, grab the car, he’ll fit in the car seat I have. You need me to pack a bag or anything?” Mickey asked, biting his lip softly, listening to Ian mumble something to Fiona.

_ “Yeah, in the room at the other end of the hall there's a rocket backpack that's already packed with diapers and what not. And Mick?”  _ Ian breathed, biting his own lip.

“Yeah?”

_ “Thank you,” _

Mickey was beaming. Liam was the sweetest guy and Mickey really hoped things worked out between him and Ian so they could get the boys together. The only kids Yev had to play with were Amy and Jemma, he needed a boy around to play with. He was excited to see Ian again and was really hoping to get a fucking kiss. The walk to the house wasn’t far and he was glad no one was home. He got Liam buckled up and headed over to the shop. Mickey cursed quietly seeing a line quite literally out the door. He drove around back and parked next to the little silver SUV. He’d only gone in the back a few times but he knew the Gallagher’s wouldn’t mind. 

He grabbed Liam out propping him on his hip and grabbing the little Rocket bag before heading inside. It was obvious they were busy and Mickey suddenly remembered by he always came early as fuck, because coffee shops were annoying when it was the morning rush. He walked around and headed for the front running into Debbie on the way.

“Oh, my god, Liam,” She practically squealed, hugging the boy but not taking him from Mickey.

“I don’t wanna go up there and bug anyone so would you mind going let Fiona know I’m here? I know you guys have been worried,” Mickey offered, the young girl giving him a big smile and nod before rushing away. Not even five minutes later Fiona was rushing to the back and scooping Liam out of his arms. 

“Thank god, Mickey, thanks for bringing him over for us,” Fiona rushed out, reaching out with one arm to squeeze his shoulder.

“It’s really no problem, I couldn’t just leave the little guy there,” Mickey grinned, bumping his fist against Liam’s when the little fist stretched out towards him. 

“Still, thanks. And, um, morning rush should be over in about ten. Ian asked for you to wait for him outback unless you’re in a rush,” Fiona smirked at him, something about her reminded him of Mandy so he scoffed playfully and fought the urge to flip her off.

“I can probably spare a little time, if I get my usual on the house,” He teased and it really was just a joke but Fiona didn’t seem to take it that way.

“Of course, it’s the least we can do for you getting Liam back to us safely,” She kissed the boy's cheek, ignoring Mickey shaking his head.

“Fiona, I wasn’t-”

“Please, don’t even try to talk me out of it. I’ll send Debbie to bring it out to you,” She scoffed this time, grinning and taking Liam’s bag when Mickey offered it. 

“Have a good day, Fiona. Bye, Liam,” Mickey smiled with a small wave.

“Bye-bye, Mick,” Liam’s little voice called back, him and Fiona both waving at Mickey.

He chuckled making his way back outside, fishing his beanie out of his jacket pocket and pulling it over his head. It was cold as fuck today but the cold was worth it knowing he would be seeing Ian in just a few minutes. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket, sticking one between his lips, lighting it and inhaling deeply. He shot Collin and Iggy a text saying he’d meet them at the house in a bit but he had some stuff to deal with first. Debbie had run him out a coffee but didn’t stay long to chat but Mickey didn’t really mind. 

And sure enough about ten minutes later the back door opened and Ian stepped out in all of his red headed glory. Pulling a dark beanie over his head much like Mickey had as he walked over. 

“Fuck, I’m glad you waited,” Ian muttered, grabbing Mickey’s face between his gloved hands to kiss him deeply. 

Mickey couldn’t help the soft noise he let out when Ian’s tongue slid against his own and pulled him into a warm embrace. 

“Wanted to see you,” Mickey shrugged, pecking Ian’s lips when he leaned their foreheads together. 

“Sorry I had to leave you this morning I wasn’t even supposed to work but everyone’s some how knew the new machine was in today and we’ve been crazy busy,” Ian chuckled, bringing a hand up to caress Mickey’s cold cheek, “Would have much rather staying in bed with you all day.” 

“Mm. That’s an idea. Maybe we can try it out one day,” Mickey smirked, sliding his hands under Ian’s coat, sighing at the warmth. 

“That is something I’m one hundred percent on board with,” Ian chuckled, pulling back so he could look down at Mickey and plucked the burning cigarette from his fingers. 

“So, about what I told you on the phone,” Mickey trailed off, watching Ian hum as he took a drag of the cigarette. 

“You having a kid isn’t gonna scare me off, Mickey. Yeah I’m surprised because I had no idea you had a kid in the first place but it’s not this huge piece of baggage that’s gonna send me running,” Ian assured, running his thumb along Mickey’s jaw. 

“You really don’t mind?” Mickey asked, fisting his hand gently in the fabric covering Ian’s sides. 

“I really don’t. Do you me asking who the mom is?” Ian asked, handing the cigarette back to Mickey. 

“Some Russian bitch my dad paid to fuck me when he found out I was gay and she ended up pregnant. Svet and I got super close when she was pregnant though and we’ve been good friends ever since,” Mickey explained, taking the last few drags of the cigarette before throwing it away. 

“What?” Mickey asked when he noticed Ian staring, “What kids won’t make you run but Russian prostitutes will?” 

“No, it’s not that. Your son’s Yev, right?” Ian asked, Mickey eyes raised up, blue eyes filled with confusion. 

“Svetlana, she’s in a weird ass throuple with Kev and Vee. They live right down the road from us. I’ve, uh, met Yev a couple times,” Ian offered, not sure how Mickey would feel about him already having met his son so he added, “Actually, more than a couple times. I’ve babysat him with the other kids a few times when they couldn’t find another babysitter.” 

Mickey was silent for a minute. He didn’t know how he didn’t know Ian had watched his son, Svet always told him who she was leaving Yev with if they needed a babysitter. So when she said,  _ he’s at the Gallagher’s,  _ Mickey just always assumed Fiona was watching them. Mickey hummed before smiling up at Ian. 

“Well, that settles that then. Beats having to deal with the whole awkward boyfriend meets son thing,” Mickey chuckled at the smile on Ian’s face and pulled him close again. 

“Boyfriend, huh?” Ian asked, the smile never leaving his face. 

“Oh, yeah. I meant to ask, you wanna be my boyfriend, Gallagher?” Mickey grinned letting himself be pulled into a hug. 

“Like I could ever say no to you,” Ian scoffed, leaning down and pressing his lips to Mickey’s. 

_ I could get used to this.  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
